


DrabbLus Series 4: Alyanette

by universeEnthusiast



Series: The AnthoLuGy [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: a collection of alyanette drabbles i wrote and posted to tumblr





	1. Promise

"I can’t do anything right!” Marinette groaned, falling face first onto Alya’s bed.

“You are good at many things and you know it,” Alya replied gently, scrolling through her phone.

No reply. She gave a her girl a nudge and a noise of protest came, muffled, from the pillow.

“Marinette.” Alya smiled and sighed softly and put down the phone. She shuffled her butt from the edge of the bed closer to the girl in crisis and nudged her once more.

“Come on, girl, speak to me,” Alya crossed her arms.

“No-one will ever love me.” Marinette whimpered to the bedsheets.

“That’s bullshit,” Alya said, as if it were the most obvious thing to say in the world.

“Do you see anyone loving me?” Marinette rolled to face her, and Alya scooped her arms around her and pulled her into a trap-like hug.

“In the mirror, every day.” Alya squeezed her lightly.

Marinette was taken aback and it showed. Slowly, her expression evolved from shock, to realization, and finally settled on flustered. She swallowed loudly.

“Do you mean that?” she whispered.

Alya moved and kissed Marinette’s lips softly. It was a declaration and an affirmation, but it was also a bit of a gamble and it left them both a little nervous.

“Promise,” Alya breathed, and they both banished their fears to make way for relieved smiles and a tighter hug.


	2. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a drabble requested by anon for marinette requiting alyas feelings for ladybug

Marinette feels the smile curling at the edge of her lips before she even sees her.

Footsteps belonging to her best friend thump up the stairs, followed by a comical slam of the trap door, and the top half of Alya Cesaire appearing from the hole in the floor, all with a speed that has the potential to betray her identity as Rena Rouge.

“MARINETTE,” Alya cries. “YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE-”

Marinette sits up in her bed, the remainder of the babbled words Alya spouts lost to her senses.

She can, of course, believe it. She was there.

Her smile is stuck to her face as Alya clambers onto the bed, still rambling, and shakes her by the shoulders.

Marinette may as well be deaf as she watches her redheaded friend, watching the way she gestures as she explains Ladybug’s message to her and the meeting they’d had, the way her eyes light up with a spark of excitement, how her hair falls along her shoulders and shifts with every minuscule move

Alya is so beautiful, and her passion and energy only make her more breathtaking.

Marinette can’t help but wonder how it took her so long to realise Alya was in love with her (well, alright, she was in love with Ladybug, but Ladybug was, honestly, just Marinette in a skintight suit).

Or how much Marinette loved Alya back.

It seems so obvious now.


	3. Foxy Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request for alya trying to flirt with marinette behind the safety of the hero mask

Marinette doesnt know whether to laugh or have an existential crisis.

Chat Noir has been flirting with her for years, so she should be hardened to it. Flirting shouldn’t be making her giggle and blush.

But it is.

Rena Rouge found her in an alley, freshly detransformed and rifling through her bag for that spare cookie she swore she had in a napkin, and without hesitation had just scooped her up to deliver her to the closest safe zone.

And now, Marinette is in the arms of Rena Rouge, trying to figure out why the last words spoken by her best friend in a mask are making her heartbeat stutter.

“I didn’t think there were any ladies as foxy as me in Paris,” Rena Rouge had smirked. “Guess I was wrong for once.”

Marinette has heard this kind of thing from Chat Noir and it never affects her.

Never.

So what is she doing getting all affected by it now?

“Alright, foxy lady,” Rena Rouge winks as she lowers Marinette to the ground. “You stay out of trouble now. As much as I’d enjoy seeing you again, I’d much rather it be in a restaurant than a battlefield.”

Marinette can only wave as the fox hero leaps away.

And, apparently, can still only wave a good thirty seconds after she’s gone.

A passing citizen asks if she’s okay and Marinette runs off to get herself back into the fight.

After the battle, Rena flirts with Ladybug, and that’s the moment Marinette realises why it’s different.

She doesn’t know who Chat is.

But she knows Alya.

Marinette walks into school the next day blushing stuttering and tripping over herself more than she has in years.

Alya is, thankfully, oblivious.

At least until Marinette uses the word ‘foxy’ to describe the dress she wears to their dinner date.


	4. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lib sent the first chunk (in italics) and i finished it!! it was a lot of fun and good practice

_It starts off with an impulsive decision, no rhyme or reason or planning._

_It takes two seconds to unplug her phone, thirty to wear sneakers, and then she's out the door in less than ten, destination in mind and heart jumping ahead to race her to Marinette's door._

_Then, with a practiced smile to hide her nerves, she makes it past Sabine and Tom and up into Marinette's door._

_None of it prepares her to say "I'm Rena Rouge, and I know you're the reason why." But she manages. And everything changes._

Marinette is in bed, dumbstruck, and a million thoughts race through her head.

Thoughts critical of the past and terrified for the future.

There’s no way Marinette can deny it. She doesnt have the cunning or the confidence required to pull it off. Especially not here… not now.

Alya stands there, in her pyjamas and sneakers. Clearly she’d decided to do this on a whim, and as Marinette stares, she can see the gears in Alya’s mind turning.

Marinette knows it’s all over, and Alya is beginning to realise the same.

For a moment they are frozen, terrified.

And then Marinette reaches out. It’s an invitation, and Alya almost doesn’t take it.

But she kicks off her sneakers and puts her phone on the desk and climbs up into the bed with Marinette, and she holds her.

And after some time, they whisper to one another.

Whispers of truths and fears and eventually, promises.

There’s no turning back from this, but they’re going to go forward together.

(And maybe let Marinette make the decisions from now on.)


	5. Promise (renanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly angsty, written with the events of chameleon going in a different direction in mind

Alya keeps her promises.

Well, she does her best to.

She promised her sisters that she would look after them when their parents couldn’t, and she did.

She promised Ladybug that she would return her miraculous, and she did.

She promised Marinette that she would stand by her side no matter what.

But she didn’t.

Rena Rouge curses as she dodges a shot.

Alya is cursing herself, cursing their classmates, cursing Lila. She’s even cursing Ladybug, something she never thought she would do, because Ladybug hasn’t come.

Marinette is akumatized, and Ladybug hasn’t come.

Chat Noir was the one who had to bring her the miraculous, and brought Nino’s, and Chloe’s.

Chat Noir is cursing Ladybug, too. He’s cursing and crying and crumbling, because Marinette is gone and Ladybug isn’t coming to bring her back.

Nino has already fallen. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt Marinette, akumatized or no, and she made him one of her minions.

Queen Bee has fled, like a coward. With no Ladybug to try for and no affection for Marinette to drive her, she decided to simply leave.

Chat Noir has collapsed, because he may be strong, but his hope is gone. His partner and the girl he thought he could always depend on are both gone, and neither are coming back.

Rena Rouge is the only one left.

She stares down the girl who used to be Marinette in an unspoken standoff.

Her power is of no use to her now, but she is invulnerable in the suit and her determination will make her last until she can break the akuma tainting her friend.

“Do you hear that, Marinette?”

Rena said it, but it was like her voice was far away. She leaps forth to engage.

“I’m going to stand by you.”

The akuma that looks like the girl she loves gives a growl and prepares to attack in kind.

“And this time, I’m not going to break my promise.”


End file.
